1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for forming a plurality of elongated members and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for deforming a single metallic workpiece so as to produce a plurality of elongated, metallic members simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of forming elongated, metallic members, it is known to utilize hydrostatic extrusion techniques, wherein hydrostatic pressure is applied to a metallic billet within a chamber, such that the material of the billet is rendered more ductile, as the billet is forced through an aperture in a die located at one end of the chamber. Some examples of such techniques may be found in my U.S. Pat. No. R. 28,795 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,011, wherein a continuous hydrostatic extrusion process is employed.
It is also known in such art to provide apparatus which includes a die having a plurality of apertures extending in parallel therethrough, and to force a metallic workpiece through such die so as to produce simultaneously a plurality of elongated, metallic members. For example, such dies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,065 to G. L. Schmehl and in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,079.
In my copending application, entitled, "Apparatus and Methods for Forming Multiple Elongated Products", Ser. No. 638,493, filed, concurrently with the parent application to this continuation-in-part application, on Dec. 8, 1975, a number of aperture arrangements for multiple aperture dies are suggested, in order to provide a relatively free flow of a hydrostatic medium, which acts as a lubricant, to each of the die apertures. Such arrangements may involve the arraying of the apertures along a straight line or a shallow curve, such as a shallow "S"-shaped curve.
While the simultaneous hydrostatic extrusion of a plurality of elongated, metallic members has indeed been achieved, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,065 to G. L. Schmehl, in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,079, and in my copending application, Ser. No. 638,493, all of which have been mentioned previously, very high pressures are necessary to the performance of such hydrostatic extrusion. At such high pressures, sealing problems may be encountered, as well as increased costs in creating, supporting and maintaining the very high pressures in the hydrostatic medium utilized. Clearly, the provision of apparatus and methods for producing a plurality of elongated, metallic members simultaneously, through the performance of hydrostatic extrusion techniques at reduced operating pressures, would be quite advantageous to the art of forming elongated, metallic members.